Freddy Fazbear Head
Main= The is a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is an extra empty Freddy Fazbear head given to the new night shift security guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The player can use the Head by hovering over the red tab at the bottom of the screen (next to the gray Monitor tab). The Freddy Fazbear Head was supplied after complaints were filed "about the characters trying to get into The Office" by a previous security guard. It is used to fool any animatronic (excluding Foxy and The Puppet) that enters The Office into believing that the security guard is an animatronic themselves. Being Jeremy Fitzgerald's only mean of defense, it replaces the Doors from the previous game. Advantages *Prevents most animatronics from killing the player when used correctly. **If the player spots Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, or BB in the Air Vents' blind spots, equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head will prevent them from entering the room and killing the player. ***Although Toy Bonnie does enter The Office when the Freddy Fazbear Head is equipped, he leaves shortly afterwards, therefore preventing the Player's death. **If Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, or Golden Freddy appear in The Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately will prevent them from killing the player. Delaying or neglecting to put on the Head will cause the animatronic to disappear with a flicker of the lights, only for them to suddenly attack upon removal of the Freddy Head, or raising and lowering the Monitor. The animatronic may also forcibly remove the Freddy Fazbear Head from the player, thus ending the night. ***In Golden Freddy's case, he will vanish before immediately killing the player. *If the player holds the CTRL key and then puts on the Freddy Head, they can use the Flashlight and the Head as for as long as the CTRL key is held. Once the CTRL key is released, the player is unable to activate the Flashlight until the Freddy Fazbear Head is removed. As of v1.032, this is no longer possible. *Can be equipped while the Monitor is in its lowering animation. This allows the player to immediately equip the Freddy Fazbear Head, should an animatronic be in The Office. Disadvantages *Does not prevent The Puppet or Foxy from killing the player. *Greatly reduces the Player's field of vision. *Prevents the player from seeing the Clock and Flashlight battery. *Prevents use of the Flashlight and the Monitor while worn, and by extension, prevents winding the Music Box. This is here so players cannot abuse the Freddy Fazbear Head. **The Flashlight being disabled also revokes the ability to repel Foxy, however, this can simply be bypassed by keeping the Flashlight on while wearing the mask at the expense of the battery. *Does not prevent death if the player does not use it in time. This time decreases to almost immediately on later nights, this is especially seen in the Custom Night Golden Freddy preset. *Will not make BB or Mangle exit The Office once they are already inside. Audio This sound occurs when the Freddy Head is being put on. This sound occurs when the Freddy Head is being taken off. This is the breathing sound heard when the player is wearing the Freddy Head. Trivia *During Stages of Development, Scott Cawthon released a 4th promotional teaser image on his website. It contains Jeremy in The Office with the Head on while Foxy is in the hall. It also contained text that says "No place to run, and exactly one place to hide." Ironically, the Head can't be used against Foxy in the final game. *When the Head is used against Toy Bonnie while he is in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, he will slide from the right to the center of the Player's view, staring into the Head while doing so. During this interval, a loud static can be heard and the lights in The Office will flicker. He is the only animatronic to do this. *If an animatronic (other than Mangle and BB) has appeared in The Office, the Head can save the player if they equip it immediately after the Monitor is put down. *The Head is said to stop the animatronics because of their facial recognition technology. Therefore, they may see the Head as another animatronic, and leave to go find a human. *It's even harder to put the Head on in the Mobile Version, due to some short delay after lowering the Monitor. *The animation for putting the Head on/off is absent in the mobile version. *There is a glitch in the game in which the Freddy Head stays on while pulling the Monitor up. This causes both the Head and monitor to permanently remain up for the rest of the night. *Barring Mangle and BB, if the player puts on the Head when an animatronic appears in The Office, the player is unable to take the head off until the animatronic leaves. **This also includes when Toy Bonnie is in the right air vent's light and goes through the office. *Before the game was released, it was widely believed that the player would put the Freddy Fazbear Head on when an old animatronic was in the office and leave it off when a new animatronic was in the office, because it was thought the new ones were made to disable the old animatronics. This was not the case in the actual game, however. *In the game's files, an unused meter labeled as "toxic" can be found. Some say this would limit the amount of time the player would be allowed to leave the mask on, like running out of oxygen, since the player can be heard breathing heavily in the final game. *Toy Freddy's nose on the "CELEBRATE!" poster can still be honked while the player has the head equipped. |-|Images= Putting_on_freddy_mask.gif|The Freddy Fazbear Head in use (click to animate). Arrow-buttons.png|Arrow buttons. The left button is to use the Freddy head, and the right is to use the Monitor. FivengtBefreddy.jpg|The fourth promotional picture from Scott's website. Fazbear Head Cutscene.png|Freddy Fazbear Head as used during the cutscenes, as this could be Freddy's viewpoint. MaskAnimated.gif|The Freddy Fazbear Head being unequipped and equipped (click to animate). FiveNightsatFreddys2 12-16-2014 7-36-14 AM-616.png|The Freddy Head glitch.|link=Freddy Fazbear Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics